


assassin

by scarletgloss



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Old Childhood Friends, Physical Abuse, implied drugging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletgloss/pseuds/scarletgloss
Summary: ❝about that guy you told me about earlier.. was he cute?❞❝oh, i don't know kayano. i was too busy trying not to be murdered by him. ❞--in a world where korosensei was never betrayed, and is still the famous assassin and e-class was just a spooky myth.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio, Asano Gakushuu & Nakamura Rio
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"about that guy you told me about earlier... was he cute?" kayano asked, her walking pace slightly faster than her blonde friend. 

said friend grew annoyed at the question, and quipped "oh, i don't know kayano! i was too busy trying not to get murdered by him." 

kayano stifled a laugh. putting her hand on rio's shoulder, she faced her and said with the brightest smile and sarcastic eyes "i'm sure he was cute!"

rio rolled her eyes. at times like this, she wondered why she even made friends with the peculiar girl. thinking back to last night, she tried to recall if her almost-murderer was anything near cute.

-=- flashback -=-

"thank you, come again!" the cashier said, handing rio her bags. they did a slight bow to each other, and the blonde walked out the convenience store. walking home, she realizes the road her house is on was blocked due to construction.

glaring at the pieces of plastic guarding the path, she whispered to herself "just my luck."

taking in her surroundings, she realized there was an alleyway next to her that leads to the other side of the road. cliche, but it'll work.

rio took a sharp left and started to head down the alleyway. two minutes passes, and rio quickened her footsteps. "damn, this is a long ass alleyway." she mumbled. hearing footsteps that were definitely not hers behind her, she paused. "this is so cliche.... remind me never to use an alleyway ever again." she thought to herself, and took out her phone. opening up snapchat, she recorded behind her with a flashlight.

checking over the footage, she saw nothing. but what she heard wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. looking up from her phone, she was slightly surprised to see a figure standing in front of her.

"i swear-" rio sighed "-all i have are cup noodles in this bag. i really could care less if you killed me, but let me eat my cup noodles first! i'll even let you share it with me."

the man smirked, looking amused. as if on cue, the streetlights turned on and the perpetrators hair color was revealed. "weird color... highly doubt it's real." she thought to herself. rio held in a laugh picturing a killer messing up their hair job.

"i'm not here for your cheap noodles. i'm being paid and i'm on a deadline, so let's make this quick." a sinister grin quickly replaced his previous playful one.

rio chucked. "you make it seem like i wanna live! but... these cup noodles aren't gonna eat themselves. feel free to come kill me when i'm done though. now, if you'll excuse me...." she tried to maneuver herself away from the assailant, but was cut off by the man lunging at her. rio ducked, punching him in the balls. 

she broke out in a laughing fit seeing the mans current state, but then realized she almost got killed. grabbing the one cup noodle that fell out of her plastic bag, she made a run for it.

-=- back from flashback -=-

"okay, maybe his voice was a little hot." rio flushed.

"told ya so!"


	2. strawberry blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm don't know what to make the summary but... enjoy!

kayano and rio were walking to school, talking about nothing in particular.

"hey, did you hear abo- where are you going?!" rio shouted, realizing her green-haired friend was paying no mind to the conversation and was walking elsewhere. squinting, she realized she was ditched for kanzaki. of course.

rio huffed, closing her eyes in the process. definitely a mistake on her part. walking a step forward, eyes still closed, she was greeted with something solid. more like... someone.

"ouch" she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "watch where you're going next time, nakamura." the voice said. looking up, she saw gakushuu asano glaring at her with disgust and wiping his blazer.

"no need to throw a hissy fit, your highness." rio smirked.

that got him pissed.

asano stepped on her foot and bent down to ear-level, whispering "watch your tongue, rio nakamura. i could ruin your life in seconds."

the blonde laughed, "ooo, shiver me timbers your highness! i really don't care." she deadpanned.

flicking his forehead, she walked past him. well.. was walking until she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. turning around, she sighed in relief when it was just kayano.

"hey, what happened back there?" she asked, hand still on rio's shoulder. "you.... saw that..." rio grew pale.

"yea, you kinda looked badass though so it's ok!" kayano reassured. "but seriously though, what was that?"

rio rolled her eyes, "oh nothing, just prince dick acting like his usual self."

they began walking to their class. reaching it, kayano slid the door open and walked in first. okuda gave them a small smile, and turned her gaze back to the window next to her.

while rio was walking to her seat, she couldn't help but notice that gakushuu was glaring at her. she stuck her tongue out at him, and got to her seat behind him.

the teacher did attendance, and began the oh-too-easy lesson. rio reached for her pencil case, but realized it was empty.

"what the fuck..." she whispered, then tapped gakushuu's shoulder.

he whipped his head around and glared at her. "what. we are in the middle of a lesson."

rio ignored his attitude. "do you have a pencil? i'm all out and i kinda need one."

"i'm surprised you even follow along in class." he said, but gave her a pencil regardless.

"tha-" the teacher cut rio off. "rio nakamura.. gakushuu asano. no talking in class. what do you think this is, preschool? this is A class. you cannot be slacking or talking. asano, i'll be contacting your father about this. you both will have detention after school for your disruptive behavior. we have winter finals next week, get it together or go to E class." she raged.

they both mumbled a "sorry sensei" and continued class. not like rio cared if she had detention anyways..

the day moved by fast and now, it was time to be stuck in detention with gakushuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! another chapter finished. i swear, it isn't a rio x gakushuu fic so don't leave! its all for the plot. i need yall to build a connection with him for the future <3

**Author's Note:**

> [this was published on wattpad too by my account, but i was locked out of it so i'm publishing it here!] 
> 
> woo welcome to my first assassination classroom book! as always, lowercase is intentional. i'll try not to make them too OOC, but if they are please don't get mad at me since this was my first assclass fanfic! also, karma won't be introduced until way later on in the story. hope that doesn't put anyone off! this book will be slightly different from the version on wattpad, as my writing has grown since the book ended. everything else aside, please enjoy and drop a kudos if you want :))


End file.
